DRABBLES
by millenium d'argent
Summary: Série de courtes histoires sur Princesse Sarah...
1. Mlle Amélia et la chose

**DRABBLES**

**1. Mlle Amélia et la « chose »**

Personnages : Ram Dass, Mlle Amélia Mangin

AM : Oh, Monsieur Ram Dass…

RD : Oui Mlle Amélia ?

AM : J'ai 37 ans aujourd'hui.

RD : Bon anniversaire, alors, Mlle Amélia !

AM : Et je n'ai jamais fait cette chose !

RD : Cette chose ?

AM : Vous savez, cette chose qu'on fait entre hommes et femmes ?

RD : Oh ! Je vois.

Il rougit.

AM : Quel âge avez-vous ?

RD : 22 ans en avril, Mlle Amélia.

AM : Je suis tellement indiscrète, mais… Avez-vous déjà fait cette chose ?

RD : Euh… A vrai dire… Oui, Mlle Amélia.

AM : Souvent ?

RD : Euh… Très souvent… Mlle Amélia…

AM : Je vous parais stupide ! Mais j'aimerais tant connaître ce bonheur !

RD : Ce n'est pas stupide, Mlle Amélia. Vous pourriez chercher un mari ?

AM : Oh ! Ma sœur ne me le pardonnerait pas ! Je peux le faire sans me marier !

RD : Cela ne me parait pas convenable, Mlle Amélia !

AM : Oui, sans doute. Voudriez vous m'aider à réaliser ce rêve ?

Il sursaute.

RD : M… Mlle Amélia ! Ne suis-je pas un peu jeune pour vous ?

AM : Faisons fi des convenances ! Je veux avoir cette joie au moins une fois !

RD : Mais… Mlle Amélia ! Je vous déshonorerais !

AM : Je le sais bien ! Mais je vous en prie, aidez moi !

RD : Je… Je ne peux pas !

AM : S'il vous plaît ? Une seule fois !

RD : Vous me demandez… Une chose difficile, Mlle Amélia !

AM : Je sais bien ! Mais je veux faire cela à tout prix !

RD : Ecoutez, peut être pour vous rendre service… Je ferai un effort…

AM : Ah ! Que vous êtes gentil ! Depuis des années j'en rêve !

RD : Si vous le dites…

AM : J'ai toujours voulu danser avec un homme au Bal de Noël !

RD : …………………………

Oups.

……………………………………………………………………….

Qui a eu des vilaines pensées sur le désir d'Amélia ?


	2. Déception

**DRABBLES**

Genre : Humor

Un petit dialogue tout mignon entre Peter et Sarah.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

And thank you very much Genvieve for your review.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**2. Déception**

Personnages : Sarah Crewe, Peter

P : A quoi pensez vous, Mlle Sarah ?

SC : Au mariage, Peter !

P : Mlle Sarah… A 10 ans, vous n'êtes pas un peu trop jeune ?

SC : Mais j'imaginais juste plus tard, Peter ! C'est amusant !

P : C'est vrai. Et qu'imaginiez vous ?

SC : Ce sera quelqu'un que je connais bien. Je n'aimerais pas un inconnu.

Peter sursaute et rougit.

SC : Quelqu'un qui m'aime plus que tout !

P : Ah, oui, plus que tout, Mlle Sarah !

SC : Qui est toujours là pour veiller sur moi…

P : Sûr, Mlle Sarah !

SC : Peu importe s'il est riche ou non !

P : Vous avez bien raison, Mlle Sarah !

SC : Et peu importe l'âge, quelques années de plus, ce n'est rien !

P : Euh… Oui Mlle Sarah…

Deux ans, ce n'est pas tant que cela ?

SC : Et puis il est si beau ! Si intelligent ! Si gentil avec moi !

P : Heu… N'exagérez rien, Mlle Sarah ! Vous êtes gentille mais…

Il se sent flatté.

SC : Mais il se moquerait de moi s'il savait que je veux l'épouser !

P : Mais non ! Ce serait un honneur de vous épouser, Mlle Sarah !

SC : Mais il ne m'attendra sûrement pas, Peter…

P : Vous… Attendre ? On attendrait 100 ans pour vous, Mlle Sarah !

SC : C'est gentil, Peter…

P : Ne doutez pas de vous, Mlle Sarah ! Exprimez vos sentiments !

SC : Tu as raison, Peter ! Au pire il croira que je plaisante…

P : Où allez vous, Mlle Sarah ?

SC : Lui demander de bien vouloir attendre que je grandisse !

P : Mais…

SC : Lui dire que je l'aime et que mes sentiments ne changeront pas !

P : Mais…

SC : Tu m'as donné du courage, Peter ! Tu es un véritable ami !

P : Mais…

SC : Je vais tout de suite voir Monsieur Ram Dass !

P : ……………………………

P : C'était pas moi…


	3. Tout va changer

**3. Tout va changer**

Personnages : Sarah Crewe, Ram Dass

Printemps

Hyde Park.

Galops de chevaux.

Elle aime ce cheval blanc. Il ressemble à Jump. Mais elle est devenue trop grande pour monter son poney.

Hier elle a eu 15 ans. Et ce cheval.

Il la dépasse sur sa propre monture. Un cheval noir comme la nuit qui lui fait un peu peur. Ombrageux, l'animal ne se laisse monter que par lui.

Elle aime qu'il l'accompagne.

Il descend de son cheval et lui tend la main pour l'aider.

Elle glisse de l'étrier.

Avec un cri, il la rattrape.

Contre lui. Elle est dans la chaleur de ses bras.

Curieusement, ils se figent.

Sa joue repose contre sa poitrine.

Leurs parfums de rose et de santal s'entremêlent.

Sa respiration s'accélère.

Elle sent le cœur du jeune homme battre plus vite au travers du fin tissu blanc.

Si vite. Si fort.

Leurs yeux se rejoignent.

Yeux bruns contre yeux bleu vert.

Regard profond comme l'océan, long comme l'éternité.

Il ne voit plus une petite fille.

Elle ne voit plus le confident de son oncle Tom.

Ce sont juste un homme et une femme.

Chant d'oiseau.

Ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre.

Troublés.

Le temps de l'insouciance est révolu.

Tout va changer.


	4. Ma Becky

**DRABBLES**

Un quatrième drabble, une petite réflexion de Peter sur Becky.

J'aime bien ce couple quand même...

**4. Ma Becky**

Personnage : Peter

Becky, Becky…

Tu es devenue si jolie…

Mais tu ne me vois pas…

Seulement comme Peter, un bon ami.

Moi je voudrais tant être plus que ça pour toi, Becky…

Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

Tu as seize ans et moi dix-sept.

Mais tu ne regardes que lui.

Il est tellement plus intéressant que moi avec ses vingt-cinq ans.

Il est très beau et moi quelconque.

Il est très intelligent et moi je connais bien mes limites…

Il est raffiné et moi pas le moins du monde…

Tu l'admires. Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

J'espère que non.

Pour moi mais aussi pour toi.

Car Ram Dass ne te remarque pas, Becky.

Lui ne voit que Mlle Sarah.

Qui n'est plus une enfant.

Qui est aussi très belle, intelligente et raffinée.

Il la regarde avec amour.

Un amour sincère et profond.

Le vois tu, qu'il sont fait l'un pour l'autre, Becky ?

Vois tu que l'affection que lui a toujours porté Mlle Sarah prend lentement mais sûrement un tour plus tendre ?

Que l'amour remplace l'amitié dans ses merveilleux yeux bleu vert ?

Que Monsieur Crisford suit tout cela d'un œil bienveillant ?

Qu'il ne mettra aucun obstacle à leur amour malgré leur différence de richesse ?

Que feras tu quand cela sera officiel ?

Nous aurons des fiançailles avant un an, je le prévois.

Mlle Sarah sera heureuse.

Monsieur Ram Dass sera heureux.

Tom Crisford sera heureux.

Moi je serai heureux pour eux.

Et toi, Becky ?

Tu pleureras.

Mais écoutes, Becky…

Moi je serai là…

Toujours là pour toi…

Je t'attendrai, Becky.

Je t'aime, ma Becky…


	5. Moment de vérité

**DRABBLES**

Cette scène se place dans l'épisode 44 (C'est elle la jeune fille.)

Bonne lecture !

**5. Moment de vérité**

Personnage : POV Ram Dass

* * *

Je suis assis en face de Madame Carmichael dans la voiture qui nous amène au port de Londres.

Je suis anxieux.

Très anxieux.

J'ai beau avoir encouragé Monsieur Crisford, moi aussi, j'ai peur.

Moi aussi je me suis forgé une idée de Sarah Crewe, et moi non plus je ne peux m'empêcher d'associer la jeune fille de la mansarde à mes rêves…

Elle est si…

J'ai peur pour Monsieur Crisford, peur de sa possible déception.

Si Sarah Crewe était en réalité une petite pimbêche égoïste comme il en existe tant de par le monde ?

Plus la voiture approche des docks, plus je m'inquiète.

Madame Carmichael a la gentillesse de converser avec moi.

Elle pourrait m'ignorer sans impolitesse.

En général on traite les domestiques comme des meubles.

Surtout les serviteurs indigènes.

J'ai du mal à lui répondre.

Les premières voiles apparaissent.

Les flocons tombent doucement.

Le bateau s'apprête à accoster.

Le moment de vérité approche.


End file.
